warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
Weapons are used by Warframes, Archwings, Sentinels and enemies to cause damage. Weapons can be leveled up for more mod capacity to apply more mods and increase capability. There are three main weapon types used by Warframes: Primary, Secondary, and Melee weapons. Sentinels also have a single weapon that is leveled up independently. Usage Weapons in WARFRAME obtain Affinity (Experience Points) when used in combat. When enough Affinity has been obtained, the weapon rank increases, up to a maximum rank of 30 (with the exception of the and Kuva Weapons). Ranking up weapons grants 100 Mastery Points per rank (for a total of 3,000 Mastery Points) to the player. Mastery Points are only awarded once per rank, per weapon; once a rank has been completed, doing it again with another copy of the weapon or using a Forma to reset the weapon's rank gives no extra Mastery Points. Different variants of the weapon, such as MK1, Prime, Wraith among others, each have their own Mastery Points. Some weapons, mainly pistols, have dual wielded versions, but these are for all purposes distinct weapons and also have their own Mastery Points. A weapon's Mod capacity is equal to the higher of either the weapon's rank or the player's Mastery Rank. An Orokin Catalyst can be installed to double the weapon's capacity, for a new maximum of 60. All weapons have 8 Mod slots, and melee weapons have an additional Stance slot, which can be used to further expand the capacity. A new player will have the choice of 6 different weapons in the Vor's Prize tutorial, 2 from each weapon slot. Players can choose between the and as their primary, the and as their secondary, and the and as their melee. Attributes Weapon Type * A player's loadout can have up to 3 weapons; Primary, Secondary and Melee. It is not necessary to be equipped with one of each, though at least one weapon must be equipped. * Primary weapons are mainly separated into Rifles, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles and Bows, as these are the four categories that have unique mods to them, as well as Sortie missions limited to each type. ** "Rifles" includes practically all primaries that aren't separated into the other three categories; this includes fully automatic assault rifles, semi-automatic precision rifles, beam weapons, explosive launchers and others. Most of them use Rifle ammo, though most launchers use Sniper ammo. ** Shotguns have their own set of Mods and use the rarer Shotgun ammo. ** Sniper Rifles have magnifying scopes and the unique Shot Combo mechanic. They share mods with Rifles, but use the rare Sniper ammo. ** Bows, as well as crossbows, use Rifle mods. Bows use Sniper ammo, while crossbows use Rifle ammo. * Secondary weapons come in many forms, mostly pistols, though also throwing knives, shotguns and launchers. They all use the same mods and Pistol ammo, however. * Melee weapons do not use ammo. They all use the same mods, though there's a variety of melee types, each with their unique Stances. * Robotic weapons serve as weapons used by Sentinels and Moas. They have internal magazines that they must reload, but do not require ammo to stock. Their mod types depend on the weapon equipped (e.g. uses melee mods, uses rifle mods). Note that these weapons require their own mods; if the player desires to use Serration for example in both his primary and his robotic weapon, they will need two copies of the mod. * Certain Warframes come with Exalted Weapons that are tied to their abilities. These can be modded as with normal weapons, but do not require separate copies of the mods. These weapons don't require ammo. * Kitguns and Zaws are modular secondary and melee weapons, respectively, assembled from a variety of parts. In addition to mods, they can be equipped with unique Arcane Enhancements. Damage * How much damage is dealt to Health and Shields. Can consist of a number of damage types, either Physical or Elemental damage. Accuracy * How tight of a spread a weapon has when firing. A weapon with 100.0 Accuracy will always hit on the center dot of the reticle, whereas a weapon with lower accuracy will see a larger spread over multiple shots. Reload Speed * How quickly the weapon is reloading. ** A weapon with 1.5 Reload Speed means it takes 1.5 seconds to reload. Magazine * Amount of shots you can fire before you have to reload. Charge Attack * How quickly a weapon can be charged and damage it does from a charge. * Charged attacks for normal melee weapons have been removed from game when Melee 2.0 has been released, however charge functions exist on some specialized melee and some ranged weapons as special attacks. * Mainly bows, but also in effect for other weapons like the . Channeled Attack *When channeling a melee weapon it uses Warframe energy with each attack and deals a bonus multiplier of damage. Critical * The chance that a weapon will land a critical hit and how much more damage it deals. *Orange critical hits deal increased critical damage and can be scored if the critical chance lies above 100%. Likewise, red Critical hits deal further increased critical damage if the Critical chance lies above 200%. Status * The chance that a weapon will land a proc depending on the damage types. Fire Rate * How quickly the weapon fires its ammunition. Semi-automatic weapons are highly affected by frame rate, resulting in fire rates at around half their depicted values. Total Ammo * Total amount of ammunition that can be carried (including magazine). Damage Falloff * The range where a weapon deals less damage, up to a maximum distance. Polarities * If the weapon has a Polarized mod slot or not. Foundry Tree Bugs *Equipping only a secondary weapon in your inventory will result in the weapon's name not being displayed in the Squad's Arsenal Overview. This will make it appear as if you only have a Warframe equipped. However, you will still bring said secondary with you into any mission. *If a primary weapon is not equipped and a challenge requiring primary kills appears in a mission, pistol kills will count towards the objective count. Patch History *You may notice that mods you have equipped in a weapon are in your options for customization in other weapons. You no longer need to remove the mod from weapon X to equip in weapon Y, it will appear in the UI for you now. *Weapon damage amount no longer stacks on top of Weapon projectile explosion chance. }} See also *Weapons Mastery Rank *Enemy Weapons es:Arma de:Waffen Category:Weapons